Broken Promise
by ScottishPrincess91
Summary: England breaks a promise to Scotland about his drinking limit and the Scot is not happy does Contain Spanking


**Well Its been a while since I wrote a story sorry I had a lot going on but I back**

 **so I hope you enjoy this also this story does contain Spanking of an adult**

 **I do not own Hetalia**

 **enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Arthur's broken Promise**

Arthur Kirkland woke up with another Hangover and looked around the room and said "Gah bloody heck. Arthur got up from his bed and went downstairs not caring he wasn't dressed. As he got to the living room he saw Norway and Romania. England stared at the sleeping nations wondering why they were here. "oi, Norway, Romania what are you two doing here"?!

Norway woke up and saw that it was England and said "oh England we drank together last night don't you remember". England said "oh, but what happened" Romania woke up and when he saw the Brit he burst out laughing and Norway chuckled while England looked confused. Finally England had enough and shouted "oi, what is so bloody funny"?!

Norway and Romania showed him the video they recorded while the Englishman was drunk. England paled as he drank his 10th pint then blushed when he kissed Wales and calling the Welshman his true love how embarrassing.

What got him scared though was the look on his brother Scotland face he mad "I-I'm dead" England said. Norway and Romania looked at him and and both asked "why what's wrong"? England then remembered what Allistor said and told his Norwegian and Romanian friend.

 **Flashback**

 _England woke up with another hangover after drinking so much he got up and took a shower and got dressed. He went downstairs and was surprised when he went into his Kitchen because there was Allistor sitting at the Kitchen Table and he looked upset about something. "Oi! Scotland what are you doing here"?! England demanded._

 _The Scotsman glared at his English brother " Artie ye got drunk again, and I brought ye home laddie". England looked at his brother and said "oh, well thank you". Scotland sighed and said "Artie we need to talk lad". England said "what about Allistor"? Scotland said "sit down Arthur Kirkland". England did as his Scottish brother told him and said "what's this about Allistor"? Allistor sighed then said " Arthur I got a call from yer boss, and it was not good". England said "what did he say"?_

 _Scotland said "Well, first he showed me and yer brother's some embarrassing videos of when ye got drunk making a fool of yerself . England said "okay" Scotland said "ye need to lay off the drinking lad". England scowled at the Scotsman and said "Oi, you can't tell me what I can and can't do". Scotland was getting annoyed and said " Arthur yer making and fool of yerself, and when ye do that you make us look like fools who can't control their wee brother"._

 _Arthur got angry at that and said " how do make a fool out of you lot"?! Scotland closed his eyes sighed and said " Artie yer represent the whole UK right"?England frowned and saw where his brother was going with this he said " right Allistor"._

 _Scotland continued " even though we are the representatives of our Countries Artie, ye are the one who represents us as a whole. So when you get drunk like that it really makes me, Wales, North and Ireland look bad who isn't even apart of the UK anymore it still makes him look bad._

 _England considered what his brother told him and said "yeah, I'm sorry Scot" Scotland sighed and said "now ye will make me a promise that ye woke go over yer drinking limit which is 3 pints only". England glared at the Scot and said "Allistor you can't do that, you have no right"._

 _Scotland stared at his brother with stern eyes and said " Arthur James Kirkland I have every right to I'm yer older brother, and as yer older brother I'm saying yer to only drink 3 pints that's all"! England couldn't believe this was happening and said " What if I do go over my limit brother"? Scotland looked at him and said "then Arthur Kirkland I will have to take me big brother responsibilities seriously, so if ye break yer promise to me I will thrash ye with the t_ awse b _are bum and with Wales and Ireland watching."_

 _England paled at the thought and said "A-Allistor you can't be serious you can't do that". Scotland stood up and said "Aye, I can lad I'm yer older brother. Oh and yer boss is having us move in with ye to insure ye don't break yer promise to me". England just sat in silence and in defeat as his Scottish brother left to go get his stuff and his other brothers._

 **End Flash back**

Norway and Romania just stared at their English friend in disbelief. England paled and said "so where are my brothers"? Norway said "um they are in the kitchen". England paled and Norway and Romania took their leave they did want to embarrass their friend anymore the he will be. As they left England swallowed and bravely went into the Kitchen to get his morning tea.

He went into the Kitchen and saw Wales was dressed in his uniform making breakfast for the brothers. He saw Ireland in his green uniform reading the newspaper and drinking some Irish tea and Scotland was sitting at the table smoking dressed in his blue uniform.

when England walked in all of his brothers stared up at him. England saw his Welsh brother and said "um, morning Dylan". Wales looked at England with sympathy and said "oh, morning Arthur. Scotland was glaring at the Brit and Ireland looked very uncomfortable. England got his tea and sat down in front of the angry Scotsman ignoring the look his brother was giving him. England finished his tea and Scotland noticed. Scotland took his cigar out of his mouth, and put it in the ashtray cleared his throat getting England's attention.

Scotland said as he looked at England " Arthur ye broke yer promise to me lad". England just nodded and stared at his Scottish brother. Scotland sighed and said "well, ye know what I promised would happened if ye broke yer promise". England nodded again he was to scared to say anything and also knew he deserved it. Scotland said "then Artie go get the tawse". England heard enough and snapped "Please Allistor I'm not a child" Scotland said sternly "Arthur Kirkland ye will go get the tawse or if I get it I will only use the tawse!" England paled and did what he was told.

Wales watched as him go then turned to his Scottish brother and said " Allistor is this really necessary"? The Scot turned to his welsh brother and said "Aye, it is lad I'm tired of getting calls of Artie making a fool of himself. I mean come on Dylan I'm getting calls from his boss its like a headmaster calling me because Artie can't control himself at school"!

Wales understood, but he still didn't like this one bit. Ireland who was getting more uncomfortable then he was he turned to Scotland saying "Allistor why do ye have to in front of us". Scotland thought and said "well, Arthur needs the humiliation plus he needs to know you lot are also humiliated by him drinking and making a fool of himself. Ireland nodded but still thought this wrong.

England came back downstairs into the kitchen with the tawse and handed to his Scottish brother who took it, and laid it on the table and turned to him and said "Alright, Arthur take down yer Pants and boxers"! England blushed and looked around the room and looked at Wales and Ireland and said "oh, come on Allistor is this really necessary"! Scotland stared at him sternly and said "Arthur Kirkland either you pulled them down or I will either way yer bum will be bared for this"

England blushed as he put his fingers to the waistbands to his Pants and boxers but again looked at the Scot who was giving him and stern look. Wales and Ireland looked at each other and then back at the brothers feeling sorry for their baby

brother. England pulled his pajama pant and boxers and blushed. Scotland said " Now Arthur James get over my knee"! Arthur looked at Wales and Ireland for help but all they gave him were sympathetic looks. England laid over his Scottish brother lap and put his hands flat on the floor to keep his balance.

Scotland flipped the Brit's shirt out of the way, then rose his hand and with lightning speed it came down hard onto the Brit bare bum with a loud smack that made both Wales and Ireland winch and England to say "OW"! Scotland was smacking Arthur hard he was determined to make the Brit's bum to match the color of his hair. England was squirming and saying "Ow A-Allistor p-please OW S-stop OW"! Scotland ignored his brother and continued smacking him hard. Wales and Ireland were watching and winching at every smack poor Artie they thought.

Finally Scotland got England's bum rosy red he picked up the tawse and laid it on the Brit's bum. England felt this and stared struggling and saying "no Allistor I've l-learned please don't use that!" Scotland ignored him and asked "Arthur how much did ye drink lad how many pints"? Arthur said "10 pints please Scot don't". Scotland nodded then said "What is yer limit lad"? "3 pints" England answered. Scotland said "Aye,three now I will smack ye ten time with the tawse" with that said Scotland rose the tawse and smacked it down England screamed "OW. Scot stop"! Said Scot ignored him and continued until he reached 10.

Wales and Ireland winched as they watched. England was huffing and puffing but not crying. Scotland decided to finish with his hand and a lecture so he did and as he did he said " Arthur Kirkland ye will ne'er break yer promise again, ye do and I will only use the tawse ye hear me lad"!? Arthur still wasn't crying said "y-yes OW A-ALLISTOR p-please OW s-stop I-I'm sorry Ow"! Scotland stopped and stood the Brit up and pointed to a corner near Ireland and said "To the corner Arthur, and donnae let me catch ye rubbing". England did as he was told and put his hands on his head.

Scotland sat and watched his brother sternly as he lite a cigar and smoked it. Wales watched England and saw that he wasn't crying at all, and with that bum he would be crying. Wales turned to his Scottish brother and said "don't you think you were a little hard on him"? Scotland took a puff of smoke and said "Wales he knew the consequences he'll be fine".

Ireland looked over at his British brother bum Ouch was all he could say poor Sasana. Finally after a long wait Scotland said "alright Artie redress and come here lad". England didn't need to be told twice he pulled his clothing up and hissed when they were pulled over his thrashed bum.

He turned to the Scot and went to him. Scotland stood and hugged his baby brother and said "Artie I hope I ne'er have to do this again"? Arthur nodded and felt tears he stopped and stepped out of his brother's arms and said "Well, if you will excuse me I need to take a shower".

Just as England turned to leave Scotland grabbed him and held him as he said "Artie ye can cry lad we won't think anything of ye being weak, I mean I thrashed ye pretty good".

England was surprised when his tears started falling he gripped the Scot's jacket and cried into his chest "I-I'm Sorry I-I'm Sorry" the Scot rubbed his brother's back and rocked him soon Wales and Ireland joined in the hug.

Scotland kissed England head and said "its alright Arthur just ne'er break yer promise again aye"? England nodded and smiled at that After what felt like forever England calmed down and said "Allistor I'm sorry I won't ever go over my drinking limit ever again".

Scotland said "ye better nae" England nodded then said "um can I go take a shower now"? The Scot chuckled as well as Wales and Ireland and said "Aye, lad ye can go on".

England smiled at his brothers and went upstairs rubbing his bum and said to him self "Note to self never drink over limit again or your bum will be red like Scotland's hair.

* * *

 **Well I have no idea where that came from.**

 **I hope that was okay I worked on this for a while I hope you like..**

 **Luna Out :)**


End file.
